Bus Routes in London Wiki
File:103 2.png|Arriva London Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300 on route 103 File:294.jpeg|Stagecoach London Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC on route 294|link=London Buses route 294 File:73.png|Arriva London New Routemaster on route 73|link=London Buses route 73 6320606116 f14f5005d1 z.jpg|Metroline Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart on route E6|link=London Buses route E6 File:27348299121_b1a642daaf_o.jpg 9a466082-dd28-408a-b036-ece4cd3d7ff1 zps53890a01.jpg E3676c66-b618-4daa-b597-1bc1519eacce zps2c03fb95.jpg IMG-20140529-00171.jpg Barnet-20130317-00017.jpg 9506.jpg Lambeth-20140621-00454.jpg Ealing-20140802-00737.jpg IMG-20140529-00173.jpg IMG-20130316-00013.jpg IMG-20140528-00169.jpg IMG-20140529-00172.jpg Barnet-20130317-00022.jpg Barnet-20130317-00021.jpg IMG-20140531-00185.jpg IMG-20140610-00342.jpg LK61BNA.jpg IMG-20140531-00181.jpg London_Bus_Route_482.jpg Brent-20140607-00324.jpg IMG-20140528-00167.jpg E118.jpg London_Bus_Route_183.jpg Brent-20140607-00265.jpg E228.jpg IMG-20130507-00028.jpg IMG-20140529-00174.jpg IMG-20140531-00178.jpg IMG-20140529-00175.jpg Barnet-20130317-00019.jpg IMG-20140531-00187.jpg IMG-20140528-00165.jpg Ealing-20140802-00734.jpg 103.jpeg|Blue Triangle Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart on route 193 at Romford|link=London Buses route 193 Lambeth-20140621-00454.jpg|MCW Metrobus on route 88 at Stockwell Bus Garage|link=London Buses route 88 9506.jpg|Abellio London Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 on route 156 at Vauxhall|link=London Buses route 156 File:16954028997_11f1ffdaae_b.jpg|Stagecoach London Alexander Dennis Enviro 400H on route 122|link=London Buses route 122 28300414923_83b17872c1_o.jpg|Arriva London Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart on route E10 File:27348299121_b1a642daaf_o.jpg|Abellio London Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 MMC on route E7|link=London Buses route E7 File:7724949258 35fb7a7296.jpg|Arriva London Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 on route 279 File:103 2.png|Arriva London Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300 on route 103 IMG-20140529-00174.jpg|Tower Transit Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TL on route 266 at Brent Cross|link=London Buses route 266 IMG-20140531-00178.jpg|Tellings-Golden Miller Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart on route E10 at Islip Manor|link=London Buses route E10 E118.jpg|London General Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 on route 88 at Vauxhall|link=London Buses route 88 London_Bus_Route_183.jpg|London Sovereign Scania OmniCity on route 183|link=London Buses route 183 File:73.png|Arriva London New Routemaster on route 73|link=London Buses route 73 File:IMG 1480.JPG|Arriva London Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LF on route 60|link=London Buses route 60 File:Image.jpeg|Stagecoach London Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 on route 175|link=London Buses route 175 File:IMG 1475.JPG|Arriva London Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LF on route 137|link=London Buses route 137 File:IMG 1202.JPG|Arriva London New Routemaster on route 149|link=London Buses route 149 IMG-20140610-00342.jpg|Abellio London Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Trident on route E1 at Greenford|link=London Buses route E1 File:294.jpeg|Stagecoach London Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 MMC on route 294|link=London Buses route 294 380 (Mercedes Hoppa 1996).jpg|Stagecoach London Mercedes MB9 @ Lewisham on Route 380 (1995) Barnet-20130317-00019.jpg|Arriva London Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 on route 102 (left) and Arriva The Shires Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LF on route 142 (right) IMG-20140531-00187.jpg|London United Scania OmniCity on route E3 at Greenford|link=London Buses route E3 IMG-20140528-00165.jpg|Abellio London Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Trident on route 350 at Hayes & Harlington Station|link=London Buses route 350 File:P1108360308-3.jpg|Stagecoach London Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart on route P4|link=London Buses route P4 Ealing-20140802-00734.jpg|Metroline Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Trident on route 112 at Ealing Broadway|link=London Buses route 112 IMG-20140528-00167.jpg|London United Scania OmniCity on route H98 at Hayes & Harlington Station|link=London Buses route H98 Brent-20140607-00324.jpg|A pair of Metroline Routemasters at Alperton Bus Garage|link=Metroline IMG-20140531-00181.jpg|Abellio London Alexander Dennis Enviro 400H on route E1 at Greenford|link=London Buses route E1 London_Bus_Route_482.jpg|Metroline Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 on route 482|link=London Buses route 482 Ealing-20140802-00737.jpg|Metroline Gemini Wright 3 bodied Volvo B5TL on route 297 at Ealing Broadway|link=London Buses route 297 File:193.jpeg|Stagecoach London Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 on route 103 9a466082-dd28-408a-b036-ece4cd3d7ff1_zps53890a01.JPG|London Central Alexander Dennis Enviro400 on the 436|link=London Buses route 436 Brent-20140607-00309.jpg|Metroline New Routemaster and a RT at Alperton 6320606116 f14f5005d1 z.jpg|Metroline Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart on route E6|link=London Buses route E6 6320084599 16cc2a0b79 z.jpg|Metroline wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TL on route 105|link=London Buses route 105 6349713146 8a61d99794 o.jpg|First London Plaxton President bodied Dennis Trident on route 282|link=London Buses route 282 C62727d2-8a29-40e0-bf09-7cac9dc1519e zps7098dae4.jpg|Arriva The Shires Wright Pulsar Gemini bodied DAF DB250LF on route 288|link=London Buses route 288 027.JPG|Metroline Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Dart at Westway Cross|link=Metroline 002.JPG|Metroline Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Dart at Westway Cross|link=Metroline 18012595308 10dfa0537e z.jpg|A RT on Route 92|link=London Buses route 92 55.jpg|Stagecoach London New Routemaster on route 55|link=London Buses route 55 File:66.jpg|Arriva Kent Thameside Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300 on Route 66|link=London Buses route 66 File:370.jpeg|Arriva London Alexander Dennis Enviro400 on Route 370|link=London Buses route 370 19935540009_3059f027b8_o.jpg|Greenline AEC Regent III RT on route 339 20097186486_a4b7657f8d_o.jpg|London Transport AEC Regent III RT on route 339 20123082375_81d5f2fdc0_o.jpg|London Transport AEC Routemaster on route 339 20114256502_e0d51e3f3c_o.jpg|Greenline AEC Regal IV 21329157820_3c5e0e309b_k.jpg|Traditional Travel AEC Routemaster on a Wedding Special 21490983136_f0f24cd357_k.jpg|Traditional Travel AEC Routemaster on a Wedding Special 21490994326_53ef2f929e_k.jpg|Traditional Travel AEC Routemaster on a Wedding Special 28298222514_874967822e_o.jpg|Abellio London Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 on route E1|link=London Buses route E1 28976278095_49a7e41e9f_o.jpg|Metroline Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LH on route 140|link=London Buses route 140 28916016975_98c651f148_o.jpg|Abellio London Enviro 400MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40H|link=Abellio London 20141003 155945(0).jpg|London United Scania OmniCity on route 65|link=London Buses route 65 IMG-20140529-00175.jpg|Arriva The Shires Alexander ALX400 bodied Volvo B7TL on route 142 at Brent Cross|link=London Buses route 142 28702629042 4f31eddc02 o.jpg|Metroline Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TL on route 245 28190454004 8a64488a1d o.jpg|Metroline Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TL on route 140 London Bus Route 212.jpg|Tower Transit Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LH on route 212|link=London Buses route 212 IMG-20130316-00013.jpg|Arriva The Shires Wright Pulsar Gemini bodied DAF DB250LF on route 258 at South Harrow|link=London Buses route 258 IMG-20140528-00169.jpg|Abellio London Alexander Dennis Enviro400H on route 350 at Hayes & Harlington Station|link=London Buses route 350 Barnet-20130317-00022.jpg|Metroline Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TL on route 182|link=London Buses route 182 Barnet-20130317-00021.jpg|First London Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B7TL on route 266 at Brent Cross|link=London Buses route 266 IMG-20140607-00203.jpg|A Routemaster on route 83 Brent-20140607-00265.jpg|Metroline Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TL on route 487 at Alperton|link=London Buses route 487 E228.jpg|London Central Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 on route 436 at Vauxhall|link=London Buses route 436 IMG-20130507-00028.jpg|London Sovereign Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TL on route 292 at Borehamwood|link=London Buses route 292 File:27275301761_df25a08bcc_o.jpg|Abellio London Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 on route E9|link=London Buses route E9 28357180694_536ffdde11_o.jpg|Metroline Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TL on route 83|link=London Buses route 83 File:Iciest_london.jpg|First London Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 on route 252 380 (Stagecoach ADL E200 MMC).jpg|Stagecoach London ADL E200 MMC bodied E20 @ Lewisham Shopping Centre (2018) 380 (Selkent Optare 1992)jpg.jpg|Selkent (Now Stagecoach London) Optare Hoppa @ Lewisham Shopping Centre (1992) 380 (Mercedes Citaro Trail 2015).jpg|Stagecoach London Mercedes Citiro Trial Bus on Route 380 (2015) 380 (Selkent ALX300 bodied Dart)jpg..jpg|Selkent (Now Stagecoach London) ADL ALX200 bodied Dart on Route 380 @ Woolwich Arsenal (2001) 380 (ADL E200 Classic Selkent Livery.jpg|Stagecoach London ADL E200 with Classic Stagecoach Livery on route 380 (2014) 380 (Stagecoach ADL E200 MMC 2).jpg|Stagecoach London ADL E200 MMC Bodied E20 on route 380 outside Woolwich Arsenal Station (2017) 76B5C2B0-8F7D-4639-BB19-B01099F3E41E.jpeg|Stagecoach London ADL E400 on route 208 passing Catford (TL) Garage (2014) 86F8C30B-02A8-456D-843D-C85BE966A86D.jpeg|London Central Route 37 slowly introducing new Volvo SRM's on the route (Aug 2018) 41149383 719332898418112 6675710441752100864 o.jpg|Metroline ADL E400 on Route 266 @ Brent Cross 40952080 718052638546138 1096496702468128768 o.jpg 40684852 718052645212804 6555654084215439360 o.jpg 39467468 705510023133733 3115656653333069824 o.jpg 22904748 528906054127465 6070034430292550375 o.jpg 39062964 698283853856350 6036197276030861312 o.jpg 272 (Kentish Bus).jpg|Kentish Bus Volvo Bus running on now Defunct South East London Route 272 passing Plumstead Bus Garage (1994) 272 (London United).jpg 472 (Stagecoach).jpg 129 (Go-Ahead London Central).jpg 486 (Go-Ahead London Central).jpg 89 (Go-Ahead London Central).jpg B16 (Go-Ahead London Central).jpg B11 (Go-Ahead London Central).jpg 244 (Go-Ahead London Central).jpg 188 (Go-Ahead London Central).jpg N21 (Go-Ahead London Central).jpg 321 (Go Ahead London Central).jpg 36 (Go-Ahead London Central).jpg 469 (Arriva London) @ Plumstead Stn.jpg 178 (Stagecoach).jpg|Stagecoach London ADL E200 E20 @ Queen Elizabeth Hospital on Route 178 20180813 192950.jpg C2CF2042-2EAA-499C-A81B-5CEC7C8102DE.jpeg|London Central ADL E200 E20 SEN on Route 386 @ Blackheath Village (2018) 38467898 688379668180102 7225510708551614464 o.jpg 38277433 687581391593263 1166736348518809600 o.jpg London Bus 12 (Go-Ahead New Routemaster -NBfL).jpg London Bus 161 (Stagecoach London).jpg London Bus 422 (Stagecoach London).jpg Route 291, Stagecoach London, 36332, LX58CDE at Woolwich (3)-L.jpg IMG 2020.JPG P327211633-3.jpg 220px-London Bus route 185 Plaxton President at Goose Green.jpg Images.jpg 220px-East Thames Buses ELS9 YR52 VFJ.JPG Welcome to the Bus Routes in London Wiki Bus Routes in London Wiki is an information repository about''' The '''London Bus. The London Bus is one of London's principal icons, the archetypal red rear-entrance Routemaster being recognised worldwide. Although the Routemaster has now been largely phased out of service, with only two heritage routes still using the vehicles, the majority of buses in London are still red and therefore the red double-decker bus remains a widely recognised symbol of the city. Transport for London (TfL) contracted bus routes in London, United Kingdom. The major operators in the London area are Go-Ahead London, Arriva London, Metroline and Stagecoach London. Other operators in London are London United, Abellio London, Tower Transit, Sullivan Buses, London Sovereign, Quality Line and CT Plus and UNO. There are also several operators based outside London that run services either wholly or partly within the area. These services connect London with parts of Buckinghamshire, Essex, Hertfordshire, Berkshire, Kent, Surrey and Grays. Please observe the rules. Please spread the word of this website and have fun. Enviro400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40Ds on Route 498]] Classification of route numbers In Victorian times, passengers could only recognise the buses of different fleets and routes by the coaches' distinctive livery colours and line name, with painted signs on the sides showing the two termini to indicate the route. Then, in 1906, George Samuel Dicks of the London Motor Omnibus Company decided that, as the line name 'Vanguard' had proved to be very popular, he would name all lines 'Vanguard' and number the company's five different routes 1 through to 5. Other operators soon saw the advantage, in that a unique route number was easier for the travelling public to remember, and so the practice of using route numbers soon spread. Historic classification Historically, bus routes run by London Transport were grouped by the type of service that they provided. The 1924 London Traffic Act imposed a numbering scheme known as the Bassom Scheme, named after Chief Constable A. E. Bassom of the Metropolitan Police who devised it. Variant and short workings used letter suffixes. The numbers reflected the company that operated the route. The numbering was revised in 1934 after London Transport was formed: Current classification * Excluding route 607, which operates as a daily express route. External links * London Buses * London Bus Routes * London Omnibus Traction Society * London Buses by Adam * London Vehicle Finder * The Bus Forum * Live London bus map Category:Browse